


Day Eight: Ghost

by zizzlekwum



Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wayhaven31, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: Adam is forced to watch TV. He is not amused.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815
Kudos: 5





	Day Eight: Ghost

“What are you watching?” Adam asks as he walks into the room.

“Sam’s showing me this show called Supernatural!” Felix says excitedly. “It’s basically like us if we were human and all the supernatural was evil.”

I hastily interrupt, noticing the way Adam tenses at the end of Felix’s sentence. “Not all of them are evil,” I quickly add. “But Sam and Dean hunt down the ones that kill people. It’s actually interesting to see the way the show portrays each supernatural and compare it to the real thing, now that I actually know they exist.”

“They’re hunting a ghost right now,” Felix explains, eyes glued to the screen. “Well, multiple ghosts, really. That guy is trying to keep everyone in this room because they blocked it off with salt, which ghosts can’t get past, and those guys are trying to dig up the bodies so they can burn the bones and get rid of the ghosts. Normally Sam and Dean do it, but that guy is actually a prophet except he didn’t know it so he wrote down everything he was seeing and made it into a book series, and this is actually a convention, and those two guys who are digging up the graves are pretending to be Sam and Dean because they like the books, and—”

“That is ridiculous,” Adam states, raising an eyebrow. “And you enjoy this?”

“Yeah!” Felix and I exclaim at the same time.

“My favorite is Dean,” Felix says. “He’s hilarious.”

“I like Castiel. He’s an angel,” I tell Adam. “Like from Christian theology. He joined in Season Four when he was sent to help Sam and Dean stop Lucifer from rising.”

“Except that didn’t really work out,” Felix explains. “Turns out the other angels wanted the apocalypse to happen so they let Lucifer rise, so now Sam, Dean, and Cas are trying to stop the apocalypse.”

Adam looks at Felix and me blankly. “And you enjoy this?” he repeats.

“You should watch it!” I tell him. “We can start from season one. It’s awesome, I promise!”

“Yeah, Adam.” Felix nods. “Watch it with us!”

“Please?” I plead.

Felix joins in. “Please? Please! Please please please pleasepleasepleaseple—”

“All right!” Adam exclaims, groaning. “I’ll watch it with you as long as you both stop talking.”

“Yay!” Cheering, Felix grabs the remote and goes back to the first season, selecting the first episode. Adam grudgingly sits down on the couch beside me, groaning again.

Grinning, I nudge him with my elbow. “I promise you’ll like it.”

“I blame you for this,” he tells me, frowning.

“ _Shh!_ ” Felix hisses. “It’s starting!”

Adam turns his attention to the screen, rolling his eyes. I bite back a laugh before doing the same.


End file.
